Forever
by rinrinclouds
Summary: "Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"/"Ne, apa harus ada alasan untuk mencintaimu? Aku pikir tidak"/"Dan dapat kusimpulkan bahwa kau tak mencintaiku"/ ONESHOT, KyuSung Couple, RnR please :)


**Title : **Forever

**Genre : **Teen (T)

**Author : **Rinrinclouds

**Cast : **Kyu+Sung= KyuSung

**Warning : **cerita pasaran, abal, typos, YAOI, alur di chapter ini bakalan cepet banget kayak kereta api kelas ekonomi ._.

**Summary : **"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"/"_Ne_, apa harus ada alasan untuk mencintaimu? Aku pikir tidak"/"Dan dapat kusimpulkan bahwa kau tak mencintaiku"

"Kyu kau dimana? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" gumam Yesung yang terus melihat ke arah halaman rumahnya yang basah. Sesekali ia pun membuka pintu dan berharap _namjachingunya_ sudah berada di depannya. Namun sudah 1 jam ia menunggu Kyuhyun – sang kekasih, namun 1 jam juga Kyuhyun belum menampakkan batang hidungnya, dan itu cukup membuat Yesung khawatir. Apalagi sekarang sedang turun hujan yang cukup lebat.

Yesung pun mengaktifkan _handphone_ dan berharap ada pesan dari sang kekasih, namun ia harus menelan pahit ketika tak ada satu pesan pun yang masuk. "Kyu, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Yesung parau karena kini air matanya pun sudah menuruni pipinya yang chubby itu. Ia khawatir Kyuhyun-nya akan bertindak ceroboh setelah pertengkaran mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. Bahkan ia menyesal karena telah bertanya hal yang tak penting pada Kyuhyun.

_Flashback On_

"_Kyu apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Yesung yang sedang menggunakan headset karena ia sedang menelpon sambil memasak. "Tentu saja baby" jawab Kyuhyun yang terdengar sangat yakin di telinga Yesung. "Kenapa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Yesung sambil mengaduk nasi gorengnya. "Aku tak tahu" jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Yesung mematung. "Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yesung sedikit kesal dengan sang namja. "Ne, apa harus ada alasan untuk mencintaimu? Aku pikir tidak" jawab Kyuhyun tetap santai. "Tetap saja kau harus mempunyai alasan untuk mencintaiku!"_

"_Tapi kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. "Jika aku mengerti alasan kau mencintaiku, maka aku akan membuat alasan itu sebagai patokanku untuk membuatmu bahagia" jawab Yesung. "Jika kau menganggapnya seperti itu. Maka kau tak tahu artu dari cinta sempurna itu" kata Kyuhyun dingin. "Dan dapat kusimpulkan bahwa kau tak mencintaiku" sentak Yesung yang sudah menangis, lalu memutuskan telponnya itu._

_Ia pun menghentikan kegiatan masaknya dan lebih memilih menurung diri di kamar. Hanya kalimat atau lebih tepatnya cacian yang sedari tadi keluar dari bibir tipis Yesung. Cacian-cacian itu khusus untuk sang namja Kyuhyun. Dan mungkin untuk Yesung, Kyuhyun kurang peka terhadap perkataannya tadi._

_Ia menanyakan alasan kenapa Kyuhyun mencintainya, karena ia ingin mendengar gombalan dari Kyuhyun. Namun yang diterima-nya kini hanya sebuah kenyataan pahit, Kyuhyun tak mengerti alasan kenapa ia mencintai Yesung._

_._

_Setelah tangisan Yesung mereda, Yesung mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun kembali. Namun yang ia dapatkan hanya panggilan pengalihan dari sang operator. Ia terus mencoba menghubungi nomor handphone Kyuhyun namun yang ia dengar adalah perintah untuk mengalihkan panggilannya. Yesung tak putus asa, ia mencoba mengirimi pesan kepada Kyuhyun. Dan satu kenyataan pahit yang Yesung terima yaitu pesannya tak terkirim. "Kenapa Kyu? apa kau membenciku?" tanya Yesung di sela-sela tangisannya. Iapun menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara pahanya yang ia tekuk. _

_Namun tiba-tiba ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu melihat ke arah handphone-nya yang ada di sebelahnya. Dengan cekatan ia mencari sebuah kontak yang dirasa dapat membantunya._

"_Yeoboseyo" sapa Yesung._

"_Yeoboseyo, wae Yesung Hyung?" sapa seseorang dari seberang._

"_Henry, apa kau tahu dimana Hyungmu?" tanya Yesung pada Henry, adik Kyuhyun._

"_Eumbh... Kyu Hyung tadi keluar, sekitar setengah jam yang lalu" jawab Henry. 'Setengah jam yang lalu? Berarti itu setelah pertengkaranku dengannya' batin Yesung._

"_Ah, kalau begitu terima kasih Henry" kata Yesung_

"_Ceonmaneyo Hyung" jawab Henry lalu memaikan panggilan dari Yesung. _

"_Kau dimana Kyu?" gumam Yesung serak._

_Flashback off_

Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar pintu pakarnya di buka oleh seseorang. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang dayang ke rumahnya. Ia pun melototkan matanya ketika melihat Kyuhyun datang ke rumahnya. Rasa bahagia bercampur khawatirpun memenuhi hatinya. Bagaimana tidak? Yesung senang mengetahui Kyuhyun ke rumahnya, namun ia khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang.

Kyuhyun yang berkulit pucat pun semakin bertambah pucat karena terkena guyuran air hujan yang dingin. Tubuhnya yang sedikit berisi pun menggigil kedinginan, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam erat sebuket bunga mawar.

"Kyu..." gumam Yesung lalu menerjang _namjachingunya_ dengan pelukan hangat. Baju Yesung yang mulanya kering kini menjadi basah seperti Kyuhyun."Kyu? kenapa kau kau harus berlari kesini? Dimana mobilmu?" tanya Yesung yang sedang memeluk Kyuhyun. "Mo-mobilku tadi mo-mogok, dan daripada aku me-menunggu reparasi datang yang pa-pasti akan memakan waktu yang lama jadi aku berlari sampai kesini hatchim..." jelas Kyuhyun dengan badan yang bergetar kedinginan. "_Gomawo_ Kyu, maafkan aku terlalu kekanak-kanakan hiks.." Yesung menangis terharu di dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau ingin mendengar alasan kenapa aku mencintaimu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dijawab oleh anggukan dari Yesung yang mulai mendongakkan kepalanya. "Alasan aku mencintaimu adalah karena kau terlalu berharga untuk. Dan jika aku tak mencintaimu maka aku tak mungkin akan sudi melakukan ini semua. Jadi jangan beranggapan bahwa aku tak mencintaimu" jelas Kyuhyun lalu mencium kening Yesung. Yesung hanya terpana mendengar semua alasan dari Kyuhyun. "Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh itu?" gumam Yesung yang air matanya masih mengalir.

"ini untukmu" kata Kyuhyun sambil memberika sebuket bunga yang sedari ia genggam. "Sebelas mawar merah segar..." Yesung mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat mawar merah dari plastik ada di tengah-tengah rangkaian bunga. "Kenapa ada satu bunga plastik disini? Apa kau tak mencintaiku?" tanya Yesung yang sifat kekanakannya muncul kembali. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya ketika melihat tingkah Yesung.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku selipkan 1 mawar plastik?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Karena itu melambangkan sampai kapan aku akan mencintaimu" jelas Kyuhyun. "Apa maksudmu Kyu? hiks..." jawab Yesung diiringi isakan kecil dari mulutnya. "Apa kau pernah melihat mawar plastik ini layu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. "Tidak.." jawab Yesung singkat. "Dan aku akan mencintaimu sampai bunga plastik itu layu" kata Kyuhyun tegas. "A-apa berarti kau akan mencintaiku selamanya?" tanya Yesung polos. "Tentu saja sayang" Karena Yesung terlalu bahagia, Yesung pun mencium bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Ia senang memiliki namajchingu yang dewasa seperti Kyuhyun, pengertian seperti Kyuhyun, dan tukang gombal seperti Kyuhyun.

"eumbh..." lenguh Yesung ketika bibir Kyuhyun melumat kedua bibirnya. "Kyuh~" desah Yesung ketika Kyuhyun menciumi lehernya. "Sepertinya kau harus menghangatkan ku malam ini" kata Kyuhyun. "Kau pervert" jawab Yesung malu-malu. "Kajja ke kamar!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menggendong Yesung ke dalam rumahnya.

**END**


End file.
